


Three Kisses And Some Lace

by pudding (pudding_and_poison)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, benarmie, dom!hux, sub!Ben, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/pseuds/pudding
Summary: “I – You see, I brought... some of my stuff with me. I thought you might enjoy it. Not only it. But me. In it. I – I brought lingerie.”“Which one?”“All of it?”





	Three Kisses And Some Lace

"I am feeling somewhat horny."

There.

He said it.

Well, blurted it basically but it was out now. That was what mattered. Eyes still fixed on the screen before him, Ben pretended to follow the sci-fi movie flickering across it while gritting his teeth so hard his jaws started to hurt. He held his breath, waiting for the response of the man pressed into his side.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” His nod was more of a short snap of his head. He could feel his fingers tightening around Armitage's shoulder, tension taking over his body muscle by muscle the longer the silence stretched between them. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything after all. His words felt rude now, the tone he said them in a bit desperate. He should have kept quiet, enjoyed the movie and the cuddling.

Then again, Armitage always encouraged him to speak his mind, to voice his desires.

He exhaled sharply, counted to three silently before he turned his head to look at Armitage. He was met with blue eyes holding his gaze, a thoughtful face with pursed lips which started to spread into a small smile.

“Thanks for telling me,” he finally responded and Ben could feel his cheeks growing hot, “What do you want to do about that? Just go for it, here and now? Want me to lend a hand?” Ben swallowed heavily when Armitage's finger trailed over his thigh, his hand sliding upwards till the back of it brushed his crotch playfully. Quickly, he shook his head but the hand remained where it was. A bit too close to not be tempting. But this wasn't what Ben had in mind all day after all.

“So... A little play then?” Ben didn't know if Armitage sounded intrigued or reluctant, sometimes it was hard to tell when his voice was calm and unwavering.

“Yeah,” he rasped out nonetheless as his eyes flicked down to Armitage's hand squeezing his thigh. He took a deep breath before he started what he knew would be a helpless ramble of tangled words: “I – You see, I brought... some of my stuff with me. I thought you might enjoy it. Not only it. But me. In it. I – I brought lingerie.”

“Which one?”

“All of it?” His answer, more question than reply, earned him a little snort from Armitage so Ben hurried to explain. “I couldn't decide. I hoped you wouldn't mind helping me pick...”

This time he got a soft chuckle and another squeeze of his thigh in response. A short moment of silence, then Armitage's hand released him to give his knee two quick pets. Startled, Ben looked up just as a smirk got thrown his way.

“Then get up. Go to the bathroom, do whatever you feel needs to be done before we start. Remember, you don't have to rush anything. Take as much time as you need. You want to look your best - don't you?” Armitage's tone was just as teasing as the smug expression on his face, a challenge and a dare compressed into a single question. No other remark could have hit home this perfectly. Ben nodded with a dry mouth.

“Of course. Please let me try...?”

“Oh, I am sure you'll be breathtaking. You've got nothing to worry about,” assured Armitage as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Ben's forehead, “Now get ready. I want to see what you brought along.”

His knees felt a bit wobbly when Ben untangled himself from the sofa cushions and pillows. He wasn't sure if Armitage's supporting hand on his elbow made it better or worse. He hurried to mumble a small excuse and made his way for the bathroom. As soon as the door fell shut behind him, he stripped of his clothes, almost tripping when he tried to not only shove off his pants and underwear together but even pull off his socks at the same time. Leaving behind a trail of clothes, he moved into the shower cabin and turned on the water with one hand, the other already busy fumbling for a bottle of shampoo.

It was the burn of fruity scented bubbles in his eyes that made Ben reconsider his haste. He pressed the heels of his hands to his tightly shut eyes and took a shaky breath. After managing to hold it for a few seconds he exhaled slowly through his nose. His next intake of breath was steadier already.

Armitage had told him to take all the time he needed to prepare himself - including his mind. Taking some minutes to get into the right headspace for this, to allow nervousness to turn into excitement, seemed like a good idea.

A deep sigh rumbled through his chest and echoed from the tiles around him. He rubbed his eyes clean of soap and started to rinse his hair carefully. Ben wanted to look his best, wanted his hair to be clean and fluffy, smelling fresh with a hint of sweetness just like the rest of his body.

He picked up a bottle of body wash and flicked open its cap, smiled when the same fruity smell rose up to his nose. He was glad Armitage had bought matching bottles just a week ago, more than glad even. Wrapping himself thoroughly in a scent the other man had picked caused a well known warmth to spread from his chest through his whole body till even the tips of his fingers and toes tingled from it. His smile widened to a grin as he scrubbed himself clean.

When he toweled himself off, he took great care not to miss a single drop of water before reaching for the hairdryer. The noise it made drowned out Ben's own thoughts immediately and for a few minutes he just enjoyed the warm gush of air wafting around his face. After that he combed through his dried hair strand by strand, making sure to untangle even the smallest of knots with more patience than he could ever muster up on a usual day. Gingerly, he pushed back the hair spilling over his shoulders, pulled it behind his ears. To get a better look at them he tilted his head to both sides, scrutinized their deep red colour that revealed his excitement so shamelessly.

For a moment he tried to imagine what he would look like when he braided the strands to stay in place like this. He was sure Armitage would love it but his fingers were still shaking from anticipation. He wouldn't be able to braid his hair neatly and asking Armitage to do it for him would take away the focus from what he really wanted. Ben released his hair and watched it fall back over his shoulders. It would have to stay like this for the night. In the end, it would easier to get a good hold and pull on it like that anyway.

Maybe he could try to put a little more effort into his appearance on another day. For now he pulled a clean shirt over his head and put on his soft sleeping pants. He knew by now that Armitage would tell him when he wanted him naked. A small shudder ran down his spine and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

There was nothing to worry about. He was safe with Armitage, he knew that. Armitage wouldn't judge him, maybe tease – most definitely tease him. But that was part of the play, part of what excited Ben so much; it kept him on his toes. He wouldn't get judged, not for what he wanted and especially not for what he needed. Just like how he wouldn't judge Armitage. Knowing this gave him the courage to open his eyes, reach for the handle and push open the door. It opened with a soft creaking sound.

He was greeted by darkness.

All lamps had been switched off and Ben navigated through the hallway partly by memory, partly by outstretched hands. He knew the flat well enough by now to find the door leading to the bedroom without much trouble but bumping into some furniture hiding in the shadows along the way was still a problem. Trudging carefully through the darkness, Ben found the right door and pushed it open, not allowing himself a single moment of hesitation. It was when his eyes fell on Armitage that he stopped right there in the entrance, fingers still wrapped around the door knob. His mouth fell open and he could feel his eyes widen while his brows raised.

“Now, that's a lovely look you've got there on your face, Benny.” He could hear the smile more than see it since Armitage sat in front of the only lamp giving light, his silhouette somewhat blurred around the edges from the soft glow. Ben's fingers grasped the hem of his shirt as he took in Armitage's upright sitting position; shoulders squared, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees. Ben would have loved nothing more than dropping onto his own in that very moment. But it wasn't the time for that, Armitage hadn't told him to and he knew better than to not wait for instructions. No matter how strong the urge to do _anything_ tugged at his body, he would be patient. He would know what to do in just a few more moments.

“Take a breath. Yes, that's good. Another, come on. Good. Now - tell me what is on your mind. What do you want to do tonight?”

“I would like- would like to look pretty for you.”

“That's why you brought your lingerie.” It wasn't a question. Still, Ben nodded, his eyes slipping down to the floor. It took more willpower than he expected to tear away his gaze from his own naked toes, curling against the soft fibres of the carpet.

“That's why I would like you to help me pick a set. I want to make sure that I will look my best in your eyes,” stated Ben, only feeling a little bit ridiculous saying it out loud. Putting his wishes and thoughts into words was still a challenge but at least one he managed to struggle through to the end more and more these days. Armitage seemed more than happy though, some of the tension left his body as he gave him a little nod and a gentle smile.

“You are always beautiful in my eyes, Ben. But I understand. Is there anything you don't want to do tonight?” Heat rose from Ben's chest high into his cheeks at the compliment that slipped so easily over Armitage's lips. He couldn't stop himself from shuffling his feet and clearing his throat to win some seconds to compose himself before he could actually think about the question.

“My usual hard limits.”

“Please elaborate, I need you to be explicit.” Ben almost felt the stern look Armie gave him and he sighed deeply. He should have known better, Armitage always insisted on making boundaries as clear as possible. He couldn’t believe he was already messing up.

“Erm so…” Rubbing his hands together, Ben cleared his throat. “No drawing blood, no watersports or scat and no humiliation. Teasing is fine, but no insults please.”

“I understand,” Armitage repeated with another nod. The calculating sound of his voice sent a shudder through Ben's body. It remained unspoken but Ben knew - He knew Armitage was going to enjoy teasing him within an inch of his life. He bit his lips to suppress a wide grin.

“Usual names as well? Yes? Good. You will refer to me by my last name. Green, yellow, red will be used as safe words. I will check in with you regularly but you can give me a colour anytime you want to,” Armitage paused to point a stern look at Ben, “Above all, you will give me a colour when you need to.”

“I will.”

“Good. Do you have anything else you would like to add?”

Again, Ben took some time to think carefully about Armitage's question and the situation they were about to head into before shaking his head. The ground rules were set, the boundaries clear and if something would come to his mind later he could still voice it, he knew that.

“Then, I believe, you have something you would like to show me...”

Ben knew his nod was too fast to hide his eagerness, the tremble in his hands obvious when he finally closed the door behind him. He had been thinking about this the whole day, had tried to imagine various ways of starting it, yet his mouth had been faster than his brain and the start of it all had been as ungainly as possible. To make up for that, Ben forced himself to take slow steps to where his bag leaned against the wall so he wouldn't trip in his hurry. Soon, the sound of the zipper and the rustle of clothes being pushed out of the way filled the room.

After counting his pieces to make sure he grabbed all of them, Ben got back up and approached the bed. A flick of Armitage's hand, gesturing to the ground drew Ben's eyes to a large pillow laying by his feet. With a grateful smile on his lips Ben kneeled down on it, lingerie piled in his lap. First, he untangled the blue set from it, a pair of panties and a soft bra accented with a few bows, tiny but eye-popping due to their pastel pink colour contrasting the dark blue of the lace and silk. He held both pieces up, presenting them to Armitage before carefully laying them next to him on the bed.

“Very cute and that colour looks breathtaking on you. It matches your beautiful hair so well.” Armitage reached out and for a split second Ben thought he might have already made his decision and would pick up the underwear. Instead his fingers tangled in Ben's hair, pushing some strands behind his ear.

“Very cute,” he repeated with a smile, eyes fixed on Ben who swallowed heavily, tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth. Somehow he still managed to rasp out a thanks while his fingers were already busy fiddling with the next set; the black lace one. A bralette that would reach around Ben’s ribs in a snug hug and pair of panties mostly made from sheer lace. Just holding it between his fingers made Ben feel somewhat naughty.

“Ah yes. This one shows off your pretty arse nicely, putting it on perfect display just for me.” Armitage smiled as his hand stroked through Ben’s hair and slid down to his shoulder where it came to rest after a gentle squeeze. Encouraged, Ben laid the set next to the first one on the bed before picking up the remaining pieces. Those were nothing more than black stripes of stretchy fabric forming a harness and a garter belt accompanied by delicate stockings with a wide lace trim. The naughtiest of his lingerie, Ben had to admit. He didn’t even own a pair of panties to go with this one. Armitage seemed to notice the absence of those as well, if his wicked smile was anything to go by.

“Such an excellent frame for your gorgeous body - all wrapped up like a precious piece of art that I won’t have to share with anyone.” As cheesy as those words were, Armitage spoke them with such earnestness that Ben couldn’t help to squirm a bit at his feet, shifting his weight from one knee to the other. He couldn’t believe how fast his heart was beating.

“So,” he asked quickly before Armitage could add anything else, “Which one do you like best?”

“Oh, Benny. I could be mean and say that I have a favourite set but not tell you which one it is so you would have to figure it out on your own - and you’d better not pick the wrong one, my darling boy…” Ben’s head snapped up at that, mouth already open to stutter out his nervous protest. As tempting as these little challenges were on any other day, it wasn’t what had been on his mind the whole day. However, Armitage raised his hand to cup Ben’s cheek, causing all words to die right in his throat with just that little touch.

“But the truth is,” he continued gently, “There is no wrong one. I enjoy you in all of them.”

A little sigh escaped Ben as he remembered the day he had bought the sets and had shown them Armitage, worn them for him the same night. He remembered the expression on his face, wide eyes sweeping over his body in astonishment. He remembered how Armitage had reached out for him, caressed his arms, legs and sides with just the tips of his fingers. How he whispered sweet nonsense into his skin when he had nuzzled Ben’s belly. Yes. Armitage loved seeing him in all kinds of lingerie, Ben was certain of that. Knowing that didn’t make the decision any easier for him though.

“You’re not being much of a help after all...” Ben grumbled in fake annoyance, barely able to stifle his own chuckle when Armitage laughed out, shoulders raised in an innocence claiming shrug.

“Well, at least you know that you cannot make a false choice.”

It dawned on Ben that the actual decision had been up to him from the very beginning. Armitage had probably never intended to help him in any other than way than letting Ben know that there was nothing he didn’t like. And now Ben had the freedom and the agony of choice all for himself. He let his gaze wander over his three options.

The blue set was cute, just as Armitage had said. However, he didn't want Armitage to see him as cute that night. He wanted to look so breathtaking Armitage wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of him, whispering into his ear how gorgeous he was; as if it was a precious secret just between the two of them. He wanted to not only look but _be_ so tempting that Armitage wouldn’t get enough of him.

“Not that one.” Ben took the blue lingerie back into his lap to fold it neatly, gaining another minute to consider the black garments thoroughly. They were more daring, a silent emphasis of what Ben was hoping for. Tentative, he raised a finger to point at the second set he had presented to Armitage.

“Do you know what I had in mind when I chose it…? I - I thought of all the times you said you liked my ass and - and I thought of your hands and how they would feel, I thought about you putting me over your knee and-” Ben stopped his ramble abruptly. He could feel heat spreading from his face to his neck, down to his chest even. Even though his shirt was covering most of the red blotches, he could barely withstand the urge to cover his face with his hands and just hide himself from Armitage’s gaze completely. At least for as long as he needed to compose himself. Instead, he took a deep breath, concentrated on loosening the tight grip of his fingers holding onto the blue lingerie.

“You want to get a spanking while wearing this?” It was phrased like a question but Ben knew it was Armitage’s way of helping him through revealing one of his fantasies. He looked up, forced himself to meet Armitage’s eyes straight on before he gave his confirmation with a sharp nod.

“Yes. Someday. That would be nice.”

“But not today.”

“No.”

“Then you have made your choice? Put away what we won’t need.” Armitage handed him the two pieces and watched him fold and stack them before he got up to put the neat pile back into his bag.

“Stand here,” Armitage said when Ben turned back to him. He uncrossed his legs and spread them in invitation, even gestured with one hand to the floor, the demand unmistakable. Ben complied, placed his feet cautiously between Armitage’s, making sure not to step onto his toes.

“You’ve made an excellent choice, my pretty boy.”

“Thank you.” His answer sounded breathless even to his own ears as he followed the movements of Armitage’s fingertips dancing over the black stripes of the harness. Trying to calm himself, Ben clenched his hands to fists and watched his knuckles turn white one by one in contrast to his probably bright red face.

There was yet another thing left to do.

“H-Hux?”

They had talked often enough about this. If he wanted his wishes to become reality, he had to put them into words and ask for it. Armitage couldn't know what he wanted if Ben never told him. He had to ask for it, just ask for it, he could do it!

When Armitage made a non-committal sound to encourage him to go on, the words left him in a single rush: “Would you mind helping me to put it on? I mean – Please help me?”

Silence followed for what felt an eternity to Ben but was probably nothing more than just a few seconds. Staring down at his own feet, toes curled firmly, he held his breath and pressed his knuckles firmly into his thighs. Only when Armitage’s hands covered his in a gentle hold he managed to open his fists finger by finger.

“Breathe. Good. You are doing well, just keep breathing, Benny. You are doing so well. You are nervous, I know, it’s alright. I’ll gladly help you, thank you for asking me - Are you ok?” 

Ben nodded after his nervousness had left him in small waves, carried away by Armitage’s patient gentleness. There was no reason to be scared, nothing to be afraid of. Armitage agreeing to his small request so willingly just proved it once more. Ben had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Green.”

“Alright. Then go ahead and strip.”

Ben didn’t hesitate to follow the instruction, knowing that pausing would only lead to overthinking the situation again, it happened before. So he stripped fast and efficient, folded his sleeping clothes and put them to the side before moving back to his place between Armitage’s legs.

Armitage smiled up at him while his fingers tickled from his knees up to his hips where he gave Ben a little pat before picking up the garter belt. The four straps dangling down from it brushed against Ben’s thighs when Armitage reached around his hips to secure the clasp in the small of his back. They shared a look and a cheeky grin when Armitage’s fingers slid lower to tickle over Ben’s backside. All too soon he let go though, leaned back and petted his own knee with one hand.

“Put your foot here, yes. Hands on my shoulders, hold onto them so you won’t fall.” Armitage directed his body with such casualness as if he did nothing else all day long. It was that kind of confident attitude that caused a hot flutter to spread deep in Ben’s chest, even more so as he watched Armitage inspecting the pair of stockings he’d bought a while ago but never wore before. He hoped his legs wouldn’t look ridiculous in them...

“Lift your foot up a bit, here we go, and down again and up it goes - oh. These will look gorgeous on my darling boy, so beautiful, just for me,” Armitage kept mumbling as he rolled up the first stocking only interrupted by a few clicking sounds as he fastened it in place with the belt. They switched the foot and the knee, Ben carefully balancing, footing secured by Armitage’s shoulders he kept holding onto. The second stocking got rolled up his leg and it felt just as odd as the first one, even more intense as Ben’s focus narrowed down to the slide of the soft material, the tickle of the lace against his skin. Unfamiliar, yet surprisingly exciting. Ben let the sensations wash over him, not clinging to a specific touch of Armitage’s hands or the sound of a certain word he kept whispering but enjoying the whole experience.

It felt warm. Warm and safe. He couldn’t do anything wrong, didn’t have to think about where to put his arms or hands. All he had to do was just to stand there while Armitage took care of him and his appearance at his leisure.

Soon, the last thing missing was the harness which Armitage hold up for Ben to help him put his head and arm through the right loops. As soon as it settled against his neck and chest, Armitage used the moment of Ben standing bent over to bury both hands in his hair to direct the tilt of Ben’s head with a tight grip. The touch of his lips on Ben’s forehead was soft though, a stark contrast. He let them trail downward, down his nose just to slide to the side, over his cheek when Ben parted his own lips in anticipation of a kiss. Instead, a small whine feel from his mouth and Armitage chuckled amused as he pressed his forehead against Ben’s.

“All you have to do is to be a good boy for me and you’ll get a kiss later. Don’t you think it’ll be a perfect reward? I believe it is - For now, take a step back.” Armitage let go of his hair and got up as soon as Ben followed his order. His hands were warm on Ben’s hips, sliding slowly over his stomach and side as Armitage walked around him to get a look at his back. Gently, he let just the tips of his fingers run over Ben’s shoulders, pulling at the straps of the harness to tug it into place, making sure that none of them were twisted or tangled. It took some fiddling but soon the clasps of the harness were closed and the straps sat tightly around Ben’s torso. Too tight for him to ignore them but not uncomfortable or unwanted. The press against his pecs, his neck and back - it all calmed him. He let out his breath in a shudder, shoulders sagging down as tension left his strained muscles more and more. It was perfect.

“Thank you,” he let out with a sigh as tender hands slid over his whole body, going down from his shoulders and around his ribs, following the straps of the harness till they reached his chest. Stroking down from there, they teased over his quivering stomach to end up pressed flat against his hip bones before scraping back up, luring a dark groan from the depths of Ben’s chest. One that ended in a small gasp, overlapped by the sharp sound from Armitage’s right hand connecting with Ben’s ass, the slap and its lingering sting a welcome surprise.

“I believe I have to thank you. What a nice idea you had and what excellent taste,” he rasped into Ben’s ear, one hand still cupping his broad chest while he let the knuckles of his other hand press slowly upwards; from Ben’s ass over his shoulder blades till he reached the back of his neck. Ben could feel how Armitage’s fingers slid beneath the straps to get a hold of his neck, pressure gently increasing.

“Really, thank you. Letting me see you like this, so obedient, so sweet with that blush on your cheeks, so responsive to the smallest of touches - I love seeing your nervousness fading away, making room for your desire,” whispered Armitage while he walked around Ben again till he came to a stop in front of him, his hands not leaving his body once, “Oh what a pretty boy you are. All that lovely beauty, all for me.”

“Yes… Just for you,” Ben agreed, heartbeat fueled by excitement. All other thoughts skittered to a halt when Armitage slipped a finger beneath one of the straps of his harness to pull it away from his chest. For a moment he just held it like that, seemed to muse about it before a smirk settled firmly on his lips. Just a second later he let it snap back into place, knocking all air out of Ben’s lungs when the strap hit his nipple so suddenly. Sharp pain spread as rapidly as Ben’s mouth fell open to let out a high-pitched sound betraying his surprise. He couldn’t tear away his gaze from Armitage’s face, the amused glint shimmering in his eyes was too captivating to look anywhere else.

“Really, you made such an excellent choice, my dear Benny.”

“Seems like it.”

“I am glad we agree on this. So... How do you feel about showing off your gorgeous self in your pretty lingerie a bit? I remember you said something about feeling horny and _this_ -” Ben couldn’t say for sure if it was the hand suddenly pressing between his thighs or the wicked grin that got flashed at him that made him pant for air more. “This does serve as a good prove of your words. You should do something about it, don’t you think? And who knows - if I like what I see, I might even join you.”

“Yes, yes please, Hux, I would love to show…”

“To show what?” Armitage inquired when Ben fell silent, cheeks suddenly growing hotter than any other part of his body. He swallowed, fixed his eyes on Armitage’s lips after failing to hold his gaze twice.

“I - I would love to show you how... how good I can be. How happy I am that we are doing this, how much I love having you see me - all of me - like this, it’s just; I want to be good for you, want you to be happy. I want to be as good and beautiful as I can be for you. I -” He took a deep breath before raising his eyes to meet Armitage’s once more, “Sorry, this sounds all so stupid said out loud but - I really really wanna show you my best side.”

His confession earned him not only a smile but a quick kiss on his cheek as well, making it burn even more under the tender attention.

“So far I have seen nothing else than your best side. Even though you are feeling insecure and nervous you still tell me what’s on your mind, you’re always trying hard. There is nothing you have to worry about, nothing at all.” Armitage’s voice sounded soothing in Ben’s ear, just as soft as his arms felt that wrapped around Ben’s body, pulling him into an embrace. He pressed his cheek against Armitage’s with a smile, feeling the tiny rest of anxiety slipping away from him as he got engulfed in warmth. He was beautiful. And he was going to be good.

“Come on, onto the bed, here.” Willingly, Ben settled onto the bed, shifting and adjusting his body till the upper half was propped up against some pillows. Armitage, on the other hand, got comfortable at the other end of the mattress, moving into the light of the lamp fully now. It seemed like a soft glow got draped around his figure, making his hair shimmer playfully as he got into position. Ben noticed how carefully Armitage avoided touching him with his legs and feet, not even a single toe brushed against his own feet. He understood the challenge - that he had to earn further physical contact by tempting Armitage into it - but couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed by the sudden distance between them.

“Hux? Can we have our feet touch? Please...”

“Of course,” Armitage agreed and stretched his leg out immediately to let his big toe run along Ben’s calves in a soothing caress. “Better?”

“A lot, thank you.”

“Then feel free to go ahead.”

Reassured, Ben nodded quickly past the point of caring how eager it must make him look. He started to imitate Armitage’s touches from earlier with his hands, followed the straps of the harness, let his thumbs circle around his nipples. He would love to snap the straps against them, to feel the sharp pain throbbing through his chest. But Armitage’s gaze followed even his smallest movements, a constant reminder that this kind of satisfaction was his to give and not Ben’s to take. Where would be the challenge otherwise?

Suppressing a smirk by biting his lips, Ben let his fingers slip underneath the harness to pinch his nipples, rubbing and tugging at them before he shuddered at the sensation of his own nails scraping over his chest down to his stomach. As soon as he reached the garter belt, he started to play with it, thumbs sliding under the straps to stroke over sensitive skin, causing even more heat to gather in his groin. His hands were itching from the urge to go even lower but he forced himself to curl his fingers around the garter belt and not let go of it.

He wanted to take things slow - not just reach for himself and make this satisfying but quick. However, holding himself back like this was harder than he had expected - but he needed that reward. The kiss as well as Armitage joining him, he needed him closer. So he kept teasing himself, pressed into the muscles of his thighs, let them flex as he rubbed them together. He took a deep breath, looked up and made sure that Armitage would take it all in before he placed his hands on the insides of his thighs to spread them wide. He certainly didn’t imagine the high-pitched gasp that fell from Armitage’s open mouth.

“Oh, look at you - look at you, my darling boy,” whispered Armitage as he leaned forward, hands braced on his knees. A good reaction, but not good enough. Yet. Ben pulled his hands back, nails dragging over soft skin, leaving red tracks behind.

“How does it feel?”

“W-what?” Ben squeaked back.

“How does it feel?” Armitage repeated, “Being watched like this? Being scrutinized while you take care of your own needs?”

“Hah!” Ben couldn’t hold back a shaky smile that he tried to hide behind his hand. His whole face seemed to radiate heat, making his head feel dizzy. His other hand kept stroking over his quivering stomach on it’s own, slowly inching downwards till it finally encircled his cock in a lazy hold. It twitched eagerly against his fingers as if his own body wanted to invite him to give into the pleasure - with Armitage watching him, eyes dark, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth like a silent promise. Still waiting for an answer.

Ben let out his breath in a deep moan, stifled by the hand tightly squeezed over his mouth. For a split second, he wished it was Armitage’s. Maybe another time. For now he had to pull it away, to train his gaze at Armitage and give his response.

“It’s… good. Really good… Makes me feel wanted,” Ben admitted while he rubbed his foot against Armitage’s, using their one point of contact to try to entice him even more. He bit his lips, considering if he should go on. Finding the right words was difficult with one hand on his dick, the other one back at his nipple, both of them stroking and squeezing in idle rhythms. Before Ben could make his decision, Armitage flashed another smile at him, one with a tad too much teeth showing, the kind of smile that promised Ben that he wouldn’t be let off so easily. He barely managed to hold back an excited groan.

“Did you imagine something like this to happen?” Armitage asked, sounding somewhat breathless himself.

“Actually…Yes,” Ben nodded while he fumbled through his answer, “Yes, I imagined it like this and I did this - touched myself when I was thinking of you watching me. So often. Imagined it always like this. Me, all dressed up. Giving you a little show. And you just watching me - watching _over_ me. Enjoying every second till you cannot hold back anymore.”

“Is it as exciting as you thought it would be?”

“No… So much better.” Ben cast his eyes down, just in time to see the head of his cock disappear in his fist. He gave it another squeeze, firmer this time, before he let it slip out on a firm downstroke. He closed his eyes, surrendered to the pleasure that washed over him with each slide of his hand. Tension left his shoulders and he could feel how they sank down into the pillows behind him inch by inch. The soft fabric brushed against his arms, embraced his back with warmth. A deep groan reached his ears, rumbling through his own chest apparently. It seemed far away, rising from his throat without any effort while his hand moved on its own, up and down, only stopping for a little squeeze at the base before it continued. Drowning helplessly in sensations he almost missed the faint rustle of clothes that announced Armitage’s gentle approach.

With a flutter, Ben’s eyes opened, taking in the sight of Armitage shuffling closer on his knees, hands already outstretched. The gesture was as simple as it was powerful, sparking a whole kind of different warmth in Ben’s chest that started to pull him back into the situation, clearing his head.

Ben smiled up at Armitage who leaned over him, reaching for Ben’s thighs to let his fingers run over the delicate stockings. His legs quivered under the attention, the fine tremble growing to a delighted shiver shaking not only his body but also his voice.

“M-more please - please Hux, I need… I need more.”

“What do you want?”

Ben opened his mouth but no word left it. He couldn’t say it, he’d lost control over his tongue, his throat felt too tight. The tiny bit of contact he’d earned, the flat of Armitage's hands palming over his thighs, felt so intense it overwhelmed him. But it still wasn’t enough. As intimidating as more contact seemed, Ben’s mind was filled with images of Armitage pressing closer against him. Images of Armitage’s shirt brushing against his hot skin - would he be able to feel Ben’s heat soak through it? Would their breaths mingle to one, a single pant they would share in excited frenzy?

“Please,” repeated Ben in a weak whisper.

“Please what though? Do you want me to take over, wrap my hand around you? Squeeze and stroke you just the way you love it?”

Ben whined, then remembered that the sound alone was not a clear answer. He took in a shaky breath before he forced himself to nod.

“Yes, yes please and-”

“And?” Armitage tried to lure more words out of him while his eyes roamed over Ben’s body, taking in the blush that spread all over it in a red glow. “Do you want me to stay close like this? Or come even closer?”

“Closer, please.” A wave of gratitude washed over him and left his skin tingling. Getting options to chose from when his own tongue was tied had always been a great relief. But waiting for Armitage to suggest what Ben actually desired seemed impossible. Even though he’d asked for so much already, had gotten so much as well, he’d have to ask for another thing. He knew he was allowed to but he couldn’t help feeling nervous about it, couldn’t help feeling as if he was asking for too much this time. Pushing those thoughts aside, he averted his eyes to gather his courage.

“And you can… Can you bite me?”

“Where?” He could hear amusement in Armitage’s voice, there always was some when Ben asked for bites. One day, he was sure of it, he would be able to do it properly without feeling awkward about it. For now, he reached up with his free hand, avoiding eye contact by closing his own.

“H-Here.” He could feel his fingers tremble as he touched his chest, the wobbly glide of his fingertips over his pecs wet from a sheen of sweat. Only a second later a sharp pressure followed his own soft touch, building up slowly and leaving behind a dull pain pulsing through his chest. Ben keened as his whole body shivered in delight, trying to curl in on himself but restrained from doing so by Armitage’s surprisingly strong hands on his shoulders. He got pressed back into the cushions, Armitage looming over him, his hot mouth searching for the next spot to place a biting kiss on. Ben couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up, groaning louder as his cock brushed up against the fabric of Armitage’s pants.

“So eager…” Armitage tsked but the smile he pressed against Ben’s skin betrayed his fondness. One of his fingers slipped beneath the straps of the harness, pulling it back just like he’d done it earlier. Ben shivered, eyes fixed on Armitage’s hand, awaiting the moment when he would let it snap back.

“Ask for it.”

“What…”

“Ask me to let it go.”

“H-Hux…”

“Ben, do it. Ask me for it. Please.”

Shuddering through a gasp, Ben placed both of his hands on Armitage’s hips that had started to press back down against him, creating a delicious friction as they rubbed against each other. It took almost all of his willpower to hold Armitage into place and keep him from moving.

“Ask me...”

“Yeah,” Ben swallowed then raised his eyes to lock them with Armitage’s, “Please… Let me feel it? Just let it go? I want to feel the impact, want to feel the sting it’ll leave, I wan-FUCK HUX!”

“Well done, Benny.” Armitage had the nerve to throw the sweetest of smiles at him while his now free fingers teased in careful circles over the strap he’d just snapped. There was a different expressions hidden away in his eyes though, something deeper, something warmer. Ben leaned forward without thinking, lips already parted but he caught himself, stopping just an inch away from Armitage’s lips.

“Kiss?” His voice was barely more than a strained whine answered by a breathless laugh from Armitage.

“Yeah, you earned that, what a good boy you’ve been for me-”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.”

Armitage’s next laugh was muffled by Ben’s lips, swallowed down by a kiss that tasted of warmth and relief. If he could, Ben would have draped the feeling of that kiss around himself like a blanket, snuggling into it for the rest of his life. But as things were, it ended all too quickly, leaving both of them panting for air, Armitage’s hands buried in Ben’s hair.

“I think… I think we should take good care of this now…” Ben felt his cock twitching under the soft caress of Armitage’s fingers and quickly nodded his approval of the plan.

“And then you can have all the kisses that you want? How about that?”

Humming in agreement, Ben watched Armitage’s fingers stop in their delicate dance over his sensitive skin to grab the bottle of lube he’d must have placed on the nightstand in preparation. Cool and wet they returned to wrap around the base of his dick in a firm grip. Ben only managed to suck in a quick breath, before Armitage set a rough rhythm, fast flicks of his hand smoothed by slick and precum.

Armitage wouldn’t admit it, but Ben was certain that his pace was only this fast because Armitage himself was looking forward to the reward they’d agreed on. His grin fell from his lips soon though. Another strap got pulled away from his chest, snapped back against his nipple without giving him any moment to catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, the darkness only helping him to get lost in the sensations even faster, in the heat and the pressure, the gentle lips brushing over his pecs.

Ben only managed to breath out a little mewling sound as it all unfurled. All it took was another stinging bite to his collarbone, a rough growl from Armitage’s throat and a firm squeeze.

“There, there, my darling boy, shhh, you did great.” Armitage’s whisper felt as soothing as his gentle hands that kept roaming over Ben’s body, squeezing here and there, kneading every little bit of tension from his spent body. He heard a snap and felt one of the suspenders from his garter belt loosening, a second soon followed. Complying Armitage’s prodding and tugging he shifted his body, let him take of the garter belt, the stockings and at last the harness.

“Lie down, here, yes just like this - will wipe you clean, don’t be alarmed, there we go.”

“Armie… Kisses - Kisses, Armie, kisses.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Let me just put that away, I won’t move far, promise.”

“Armiiiieee,” Ben whined, blindly reaching with one hand for the spot where Armitage just had been but too late to catch him. A sudden tightness pressed around his ribcage, making it hard to breath in and out evenly. It was difficult to hear Armitage’s steps muffled by the carpet, the noise of his rustling seemed so faint and far away. Eyes still closed, Ben tried to push himself up, determined to go where Armitage went even though none of his limbs seemed to be willing to obey his will so he ended up flailing his arms for a while without getting anywhere till the mattress dropped beneath Armitage’s weight right next to him.

“It’s ok, Ben, stay down, it’s ok, I am here. I won’t go away again, I am here. Here for the kisses. Just stay down. That’s it, come here.”

Warmth engulfed him and he needed some moments to realise that Armitage had pulled the blanket around them, before pulling Ben close to his chest. Fingers tangled in his hair, petting and stroking idly. 

“You did so well today, talking so much even though it’s still hard for you. Asking for all the things you desire, oh Benny, I want to give you everything I’ve got, I want to spoil you rotten, you did so well…” Armitage picked up his praising whispers, his soft ramble causing a tired but happy smile to spread on Ben’s lips.

“Kisses, Armie,” he mumbled against the soft skin as he wrapped his own arms around the slender body that pressed against his. Slender and naked he noticed as his hands settled on Armitage’s back and their legs began to tangle. The hot press of Armitage’s cock against his thigh was nothing he could just ignore easily.

“Or somethin’ else? I can do whatever-”

“No, sssh. Just be here with me. That’s all I want right now. And kisses of course, come here.”

Following the gentle tug at his hair, Ben angled his head just how Armitage wanted it, mouth already parted in welcome of the soft lips that kept whispering sweet nothings between even sweeter kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: the-pudding-is-a-lie


End file.
